CHRISTMAS SONG
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Christmas Special One Shot Pareja : JayDami/ DamiJay SAD LOVE SONG BRUCE WAYNE & JASON TODD Los errores no se olvidan... Jason se enfrenta a su misma mente, pero descubrirá que Bruce tiene el error más grande tatuado en su Corazón. Después de todo Jason siempre ha sido un error Feels feels feels


"No creo que puedas regresar. "Jasón dijo a la imagen en el computador

 _N-no, voy a regresar Todd, no me importa si tengo que hacer explotar este planeta…_

Jason negó, sabia que Damián tenía miedo, todos temían.

 _Si, Jason, Kory dice que hará lo posible para que la máquina despegue hoy mismo._ Superman, comentó.

Jason solo se encogió de hombros.

"No deben preocuparse… puedo aguantarlo solo."

 _Amado._ Jason quería llorar como Damián uso ese tono, ese tono que lo ha salvado tantas veces. _Estaré allí._

Jason negó. No podía perderlo a el también. "No Damián, es peligroso. La lluvia de asteroides es mañana, no puedes poner el riesgo a tu equipo."

Robin había ido como líder junto con los Titanes y Superman, a un planeta desde hace ya un mes. Las cosas salieron mal, Jason sabía que era el karma.

Dick y Tim habían ido también, pero su relación aun era rígida, ellos aceptaban su penitencia como Alfred decía, Jason no los odiaba… ya no.

El problema no era un villano o una crisis en la ciudad… Es la depresión de Jason.

Aunque mucho creyeron que Jason se había curado, el veredicto fue otro, Depresión se volvió más fuerte que su ira… el medicamento no le ayudaba…

Todo fue después de que Jason no pudo salvar las vidas de al menos trece niños, que quedaron atrapados en una explosión.

 _Igual como murió Jason._

"Estaré bien. Me quedaré en la mansión… junto con Alfred y Bruce."

Jason miro de reojo a Bruce, como siempre solo mirando y analizando.

Su relación era mejor, pero Jason aún podía sentir como gran parte de sus problemas aún se guardaban en su mente.

La transmisión se comenzó a entrecortar

 _Amado… te amo, te amo._ Jason cerró los ojos mientras solo memorizaba las palabras de Damián.

Esta noche era noche buena. Mañana era el día que destruyó su vida, nunca estuvo solo, siempre Damián estaba con él.

Jason aún podía escuchar los gritos de los niños en su cabeza. Se ha imaginado a Dick burlándose en cara de Jason, esas voces que no lo han dejado.

"Estas bien hijo." Jason salió de su trance como Bruce lo tomo del hombro.

"Mph…si, estoy bien. Creo que mejor iré a la habitación."

"Su habitación está lista, Máster Jason." Jason asintió a Alfred y solo subió.

En su camino solo se quedó mirando el gran árbol decorado de Alfred, así como las botas en la chimenea, a pesar de que no había niños, Alfred siempre los obligaba…

 ** _Esos niños no tendrán navidad este año._**

Jason respiró, sin embargó, el sentía como sus pulmones eran pesados, era como si alguien atravesara su corazón y lo apretara fuertemente.

Conocía este sentimiento, lo llevo al borde una vez, pero está vez, no era Dick y Tim quienes lo juzgaba.

Ahora eran un montón de niños, aquellos que no pudo salvar.

Siempre tenía que haber un error en su vida, si ahora lo pensaba, nunca dejo de ser un error.

Damián se merece alguien mejor… el mundo merece algo mejor.

Jason dejo de pensar, solo subió a su habitación, se encerró en el baño, mirando solo su reflejó.

No era nada.

"No." Jason dijo temeroso. "Damian me ama, el me necesita." Se repitió como un mantra. Jason miro de nueva cuenta su reflejó.

 ** _Los niños también lo necesitaban._**

Jason comenzó a llorar se sentó en el frío suelo.

De repente vio todo negro, por un momento, pensó que por fin, aquello que lo trajo de vuelta, lo devolvería a donde pertenecía…

Tres metros bajo tierra.

No sabía qué hora era, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado. No estaba muerto, y muy al fondo de él, se sintió aliviado.

"Damian… él hablo conmigo." Jason se sorprendió como vio a Bruce sentado a su lado.

Miro alrededor, estaba en el sillón de la sala principal. Y al parecer había descansado en el hombro de Bruce.

"Cuando me dijo que habías cambiado… que eras alguien tan… frágil. Yo- no pude creerle." Jason sintió como Bruce lo atraía más cerca de él.

Era vergonzoso, pero dios, Jason sentía su corazón saltar de alegría… era como cuando eran solo Batman y Robin, un padre y un hijo que vio perdido.

"-Cuando regresaste, yo te vi igual que siempre, no entendía a lo que Damián se refería… Jay." Jason se ruborizo, dios era de la misma altura de Bruce y aun así, se hundió más en el hombre del mayor.

"- Se que no hay palabras para sanar la culpa, lo sé, yo vivo con ella cada día de mi vida—"

Jason bufó. "Tu hubieras salvado a esos niños… nunca eres un error." _Yo lo soy._

"He cometido muchos errores, y sé que se siente el no llegar a tiempo, no conocías a esos niños—"

"¡Que importa eso! ¡Cambiaria lo que siento aquí—" Jason apretó su mano contra su pecho.

"Yo perdí un hijo… no llegue a tiempo, el explotó enfrente de mis ojos." Jason abrió de sobremanera sus ojos. "- Y lo siguió perdiendo enfrente mío."

Jason sentía sus ojos llenarse de agua.

"—El solo tenía 11 años, era el niño mas emocional y valiente que he conocido, con el viví muchas cosas, no era como mi hijo Dick, pero era único, amaba la navidad." Jason se volvió a recargar en el hombro de Bruce, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

"Amaba la navidad, cada año, sus cartas eran únicas, el sabía que Santa no existía, pero aún así, agradecía todo lo que tenía, y se prometía… llevar la navidad a chicos como él."

Jason cerró los ojos, y por primera vez, no había una imagen de niños culpándolo, la voz de Bruce solo resonaba como una suave anécdota para dormir.

"— Cuando lo perdí, el no lo sabe, pero cambié, no quería trabajar con nadie, dudaba con cada cosa que hacía, pensé tantas veces en solo dejar la capa, y llorar su partida." Jason suspiró pero parecía más un lloriqueo. "—Cuando regreso, sentía como mi camino se despejaba, como la presión en mi corazón desaparecía. Uno no puede olvidar los errores, es imposible…"

Jason sintió como la mano de Bruce acariciaba su cabello, solo cuando era un niño, Bruce hizo eso.

"Pero sigo aquí, y ahora con él, podemos ir a través de nuestros problemas… y celebrar como antes."

Se quedaron en silencio, no saben cuánto duro.

Jason casi se quedaba dormido, pero escucho el reloj principal.

"Feliz navidad Bruce."

"Feliz navidad Jason, sé que no los olvidarás, pero puedes aprender de ellos… ¿Podemos ir a donde quieras?"

"Jesús, Bruce estoy bien, solo—quédate un momento más."

 ** _No quiero estar solo._**

Bruce no dijo nada solo acarició el cabello de Jason.

"Maestro Bruce, los Jóvenes—"

Alfred calló como miraba a ambos dormidos.

"¡Amado!— " Damián llegó gritando pero Alfred le pidió a todos silencio, Damián llegó y dejo ir un suspiró cuando miro a Jason, una mirada de amor iluminaba el rostro del menor.

"Es extraño…" Damián miro como Jason se aferraba a Bruce. "Estoy demasiado celoso."

Alfred río antes de murmurar. "Feliz navidad, Damián"


End file.
